


Horizon

by Akiradrabbles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But Alex is so stubborn he never backs down, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Orphanage AU, Well everyone is to an extent, abused Alex, and also past abuse, so everything is worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiradrabbles/pseuds/Akiradrabbles
Summary: George and Martha Washington volunteer at an orphanage to help raise funds for the children. However, as the get further into their jobs, they unveil secrets about what really goes on.Especially to 14 year old Alexander Hamilton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614477) by [RosaFloribunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaFloribunda/pseuds/RosaFloribunda). 



> SUICIDE MENTION  
> ABUSE

A soft whistle began as the chilled wind blew through the courtyard, rustling the hair atop the young boy’s head. Alexander Hamilton, the boy was called. A short and skinny child; nervous and shaking.

As the other children ran and played with the little equipment and playthings they had, Alex did nothing but write and write and write...that’s all he seemed to ever do. If you were to ask Alex why he wrote like he was running out of time, he would stiffly reply, “It's what I'm good at. So I do it.”

“Hamilton!” Another boy called, running up to him. “Would you like to play with us?”

“No thank you, John.” Alex replied quietly. “I just have to write something down.”

With a sigh and a groan, John threw his head back. “Eliza!” A young girl with black hair bounded over, several others in tow. “Can you get him to take a break?”

The girl seemed to sit in thought for a moment, “Alexander.” She spoke softly, “You know that Mr. King and Mr. Seabury disapprove in you writing like this.” She paused, “I do not wish for you to get hurt again.”

“I'm…” fear flashed through Alex’s eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat and glanced over to door of the orphanage. “Mr. Seabury is meeting with a new volunteer today. Mr. King as well, if I remember correctly.”

“How do you know this?” A tall boy with dark skin and poofy hair snarled, although his eyes showed nervousness as he worried about the small boy in front of him.

“I...may have eavesdropped on a conversation between the two.”

“Alex!” Eliza’s sister, Angelica exclaimed, “If they find out that you were snooping where you weren't supposed to, they’ll-”

“They won't know, Angelica.” Alex explained with a sigh, “I have to make sure they aren't...planning anything again.”

A few months earlier, the head of the orphanage decided that they were overfilled. He decided that he would send some of the children to a camp up north. All of the children had heard bad things about the camps. They were put to work and beaten daily in terrible conditions, that's what they heard. Whether it was true or not, no one can tell.

Unfortunately, one of the children chosen was Alex’s cousin. When the cousin found out about his fate, he hanged himself from the playground swing set. Alex, who already had anxiety and depression, became panicked and paranoid almost constantly. He made a promise to never let any of the children, especially his friends, have to live in fear.

“Mon petit lion,” Lafayette, the French boy that became a close friend to Alex, interrupted his thoughts, “We worry. I do not wish for you to get hurt over something foolish.”

“I'm fine.” Alex quickly assured, ducking his head and quickly scribbling words onto the pages of paper.

“Where’d you get the paper and pens? Mr. King took everything from you last time.” James, a sickly boy asked, slightly coughing into a handkerchief.

“He took my stuff. I took it back.”

“Alex!” Angelica began to scold once again, but was cut off by a booming voice from across the yard.

“Line up!” Mr. King yelled, a book in hand and snarl on his lips.

Kids from all over ran into a straight line. In panic, Alex threw the paper behind a bush and pulled himself up, groaning at the pain in his ribs. He quickly followed after his friends

Once they were all in a line, Mr. King began walking down the line, taking a head count of all the children. He slowed as he passed Angelica, as his eyes set on Alex, who was shaking slightly where he stood.

“Alexander.” Mr King smiled, forgetting his count and walking in front of the boy who was a good four to five heads shorter than him.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“I walked into my office this morning and noticed that something had been taken out of the drawer of my desk. Can you happen to guess what that is?”

“No, sir.” Alex could see Hercules and Lafayette giving him alarmed looks.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mr King sighed, “Alex, where are your supplies. I want them back. You are well aware that you are not allowed in my office without permission. You will have to be severely punished for that. But, if you tell me where my stuff is, I will let you off for that part.”

Alex, for a moment, considered the option. He knew that that’s what his friends were to do, had they ever found themselves in this situation. However, Alex was stubborn and liked to stand up for what he believed in. “I'm afraid I'm not sure what you’re talking about, sir.” He could feel Thomas and John tensing beside him. Aaron, another friend of Alex’s, gave him an incredulous look.

“Alex.” Mr King warned. “What have I said about lying? Now, where are my supplies!”

“With all due respect, sir...they’re mine-” A sickening crack filled the courtyard as Mr King harshly slapped the small boy in the face.

“Alex, if you have suddenly forgotten or conversation last week-”

“Conversation my ass-” Another hard slap.

“I told you that writing is-”

“A bad, terrible, awful fucking thing-” This time, Mr king let his anger get the best of him and punched Alex in the face. As he stumbled to the ground, the other children could do nothing but watch.

“-awful. No, let me rephrase that.” He sighed angrily, “Writing is a amazing talent. As long as it's from anyone but you. You see, Alexander, you have a lot of...thoughts running through that dumb brain of yours. And we can not have those thoughts put down into writing, you must understand.”

“It's ‘cuz…you d-don't want the p-people to know h-how abusive you are-” Alex was quickly cut off with a swift kick to his stomach. Eliza let out a soft sob.

“I'm not abusive.” Mr king simply stated, standing over the boy.

“R-really?” Alex rasped, “I know a-abusive. And you are-"

“Get up. Go to my office.” Mr king growled under his breath, “And tell me where that stuff is. Or, would you rather me have a talk-you know, one of our special talks-with one of your friends? John? Thomas? Eliza?”

“No!” Alex wiped the blood that was coming from his nose with the back of his hand. “It’s b-behind the bush ne-next to the bench.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” As Alex pushed himself up, he sent a glare at Mr King. “Tut, tut. Do not make this harder on yourself.”

When Alex shuffled into the building and was gone from sight, Mr King smiled. “Now, where were we?” He continued role call as if nothing had happened.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Martha meet the kiddies

“We have a two special guests coming in today.” Mr King addressed the children in the cafeteria, “They are going to be working with us from now on. Please give the warmest welcome to Mr and Mrs Washington.” A couple walked in, the women in a sundress and the man in a sweater and jeans.

John, however, was quickly taken over with panic as his eyes scanned for Alex. He turned to Eliza and Angelica. “Where’s Alex?”

“Don't worry, John. Alex is strong.” Angelica smiled sadly, “He always comes out.”

“Hello.” Mrs Washington smiled, “We are both going to be looking forward to working and helping everyone here out. But please, call me Martha.”

“George.” Mr Washington waved.

Before either of them could continue talking, Mr King raised his hand to gain the attention of the kids. “Alright. Curfew is soon, as you all know. Finish up your meals soon and head up.” George sent a quick confused glance towards Martha, who shrugged.

“They are to go to bed pretty early, don't you think?” George questioned, glancing at Mr King.

“We have early classes and chores that are to be done in the morning. If you so desire, you may go meet some of the children. I have...business to attend to.” And with that, the man left the room and ascended a staircase at the end of the hallway. He was gone from sight.

The couple quickly walked around and introduced themselves to the kids. Many of them were quiet or seemed uninterested in anything around them. However, when they saw a young boy, skinny and limping, drag himself into the room and sit down at a table filled with children that had worry filled eyes. The two shared a glance and made their way to the table.

“Alex, you can't keep doing this!” A freckled boy exclaimed, his voice panicked and shaking.

“I'm fine, John” Alex smiled wearily. George and Martha could see that there were several bruises on his face.

“Mon petit Lion, I think it would be best if you left Monsieur King alone for the time being.” A tall French boy said, his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Alex sighed.

“Like I said-” Alex was quickly cut off by someone sitting across from him.

“You’re not fine, Alexander Hamilton.” A tall, dark skinned and haired girl hissed. Although she seemed angry, the two adults could tell she held affection for the boy in question.

“Excuse me.” Martha smiled, walked up behind Alex and placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, whipping his head to look at her. For a moment, Alex could see the fear in his eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone. “I'm Martha. And this is George. We are the new volunteers.” Although she was talking to the whole table, she addressed it mainly to Alex, considering he had just previously walked in.

“I see.” The boy muttered, turning back to his friends at the table.

“Hello!” John smiled, his eyes brightening. “I'm John Laurens.”

“It's nice to meet you, son.” George gave the freckled boy and small smile and questioned, “How old are you, John?”

“Thirteen!” John grinned.

“How about all of you? What are your names?” Martha asked, her head cocking to the side in wonder.

“I'm Eliza Schuyler. I'm Thirteen!” A girl with black, smooth hair smiled. She was wearing a blue sundress.

“Angelica Schuyler. Fifteen.” The same dark skinned girl from before said.

“Peggy Schuyler! I'm ten!” A hyper girl in a bright yellow blouse jumped up and grinned.

“It's very nice to meet you lovely girls.” Martha gave each of them a kind smile.

“I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette!” The French boy grinned, “You can just call me Lafayette. I'm fifteen.”

“Hercules Mulligan. Fifteen.” The dark skinned and muscular boy that sat next to Lafayette smiled wearily.

“Aaron Burr. Fourteen.” The boy next to Hercules did nothing but look at the ground shyly.

“Theodosia Prevost. Thirteen.” The girl beside Aaron spoke next.

“Thomas Jefferson.Fourteen.” The very tall and poofy haired boy didn't even look up.

With a sharp cough, the boy beside Thomas forced out an answer, “I'm James Madison. Twelve.”

“It's very nice to meet you all. I'm sure we will all get along.” George looked at Alex, who hadn't introduced himself, as Martha spoke.

“Who’re you, son-?” George was quickly cut off when Alex pushed himself up, wincing as he put too much pressure on his leg.

“I'm notcha’ son.” He growled, standing in front of George. Once Alex saw how much taller the man was than him, he shrank down and flinched. “...Sorry.” He slurred his words and quickly left the room.

“I'm...don't be too mad at Alex.” Eliza sighed as she watched him go. “He's...been through a lot.”

“Who hurt him?” Martha softly spoke, watching the boy leave the room.

“I…don't think he wants us to say.” John looked at the table sadly.

“He's stupid for picking fights. If he just shut his mouth he wouldn't be getting hurt so often.” Thomas snarled, although everyone could tell he was worried.

Mr Seabury emerged now, looking out at all the kids with boredom filling his eyes. “Bedtime. Now.” Without hesitation, everyone flooded from the room. They all were aware that Alex wasn't present and if they disobeyed they wouldn't have anyone to protect them.   
Before she left the room, Angelica glanced at George. "Do not take the ‘son’ thing too personally. Alex lived with his father before he came here. And...his father wasn't a great person.” With that, she left the two adults in the room alone.

With a heavy sigh, Martha sadly smiled at her husband. “We have a lot of work to do here.”

“Yeah.” He looked after Angelica as she left. He could almost see the face Alex had given him before he had fled. The fear...George had suspected that Alex was expecting to be struck. “We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I have a bunch of papers and projects due on Monday, and finals are coming up. And, on top of all that, I'm sick! So...yeah. Hope this is a good chapter though ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Alexander." Eliza whispered, "It's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Finally got another chapter for this story. Hopefully I'll get in at least another chapter this week. :)

George and Martha awoke the next morning at an ungodly hour. A yell was commanded as small feet patterned along the floorboards. Quickly glancing at each other with confusion flushing their features, they got ready and headed out the cracked and almost broken door of their temporary bedroom.

  
“Line up!” King yelled, ushering the kids into a long line that stretched throughout the courtyard. George’s eyes immediately shot towards Alex and John.

  
John’s freckle-sprinkled hand gripped Alex’s smaller one, their fingers tangled together. It stuck George that, even though Alex was older by a year, John was taller and larger.

  
“Roll call and then you all must start your chores immediately. I will not stand for any hesitation.” King then, starting at the top of the line, made his way down. He stopped in front of Angelica, who shot him a small glare when he wasn't looking. “Miss Schuyler, I have a special task for you today. I would like you to help the smaller children with their chores for today. Are we understood?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
King smiled and continued down the line, whistling while he walked. Suddenly, however, he stopped in front of John and Alex. Eliza tensed from beside Alex. Alex, who would have been expected to flare up at the man before him, stared off into space as if he were the only person in the courtyard.

  
“May I ask what you are doing?” King looked at Alex, his lips turned into a disgusted frown. When Alex made no move to began to explain himself, king growled. “Mister Hamilton. I asked you a question.” John began to shake slightly as his hand tightened around Alex’s. Lafayette, who was further down the line, was desperately trying to get Alex’s attention.

  
“I-I...permission to speak, sir.” John squeaked, his grip on Alex never faltered.

  
“Go ahead.” King’s eyes never left the small boy’s emotionless one.

  
“A-Alex had a nightmare. A r-really bad one, sir.”

  
“And?”

  
“He was panicking. This happens sometimes and the only way he stays calm is if someone holds his hand. Please, sir.” John begged, eyes pleading.

  
Sighing, King shook his head, “Alexander here is not a child anymore, he can not let these ‘bad dreams’ bother him anymore. Let his hand go, Mister Laurens.”

  
“He wouldn't have these terrible nightmares if he got the medicine he needs-!”

  
“We have gone over this. I will not stand for insubordination.”

  
“I,” John hesitated, “Yes, sir.” He dropped Alex’s hand, letting it fall to the Caribbean boy’s side with a light thump. George and Martha sadly watched as the boy’s once emotionless expression became ever-so-slightly panicked, his hands shaking. Alex, now coming back from wherever he was in his mind, looked down at his once warm hand.

  
“Alexander,” King sighed, “Do we have to review rules?” It seemed, as the adult spoke the words, Alex snapped back into what was happening; masking his panic and anxiety.

  
“I don't need anything from you.” He snarled, wrapping his arm around himself.

  
Chuckling slightly, King nodded. “I think you need some time alone. Go into my spare room for a little while, Alexander.” Martha quickly guessed that putting a panic-stricken boy in a room alone was not a good idea.

  
“Sir, please, I don't think-” Hercules spoke softly, his voice angry but respectful.

  
“Go, Alexander.” King ignored anything Hercules was about to say.

  
Without a word in reply, Alexander stalked away, glaring at King. John looked on, guiltily wringing his hands together. As Alex passed George and Martha, he didn't even spare them a passing glance as he continued on.

  
“Alexander?” Martha spoke, “Are you alright?”

  
“Mhm.” Alexander didn't look at her. “Fine.” Without another word, he walked in the building and slammed the doors behind him.

  
King finished roll call and forced all the children to begin their chores. Once everyone flood away, George approached King and gave him a stern look. “May I ask what that was?”

  
“What do you mean?” King questioned, his brows furrowing slightly.

  
“With Alexander.” Martha glared, “You treat him horribly. You can not force a child in a room by themselves.”

  
“I will have government officials called.” George tried to keep his calm composure, but found his voice coming out in a low growl.

  
With a smile, King replied, “I understand your concern, but I have been given special permission by higher ups to treat Mister Hamilton in a certain way. He is...disobedient. Very disrespectful. I have to teach Alexander to act appropriately, yes? And anyway, Mister Washington, I can easily prove that what I do is justified in the court of law.” Smiling, he turned, “I have a meeting today. As well as Mister Seabury. We will be back later tonight. I'm assuming you can handle the children while we are away?”

  
“Of course.” Martha spat, her voice venomous.

  
“Good. Have an excellent day.” King mocked, before turning and leaving the courtyard.

  
George and Martha sighed before turning towards the orphanage building. It was plain and run down and in all honestly very run down. The bricks were crumbling in spots and the door was cracked in weird angles. The windows were smudged and it looked like the glass had cracked years ago.

  
“I can't believe that man.” Martha muttered, glancing up at her husband. “He is so...heartless. How could someone treat a child like that and be okay with it?”

  
George didn't respond, only wrapped his fingers around hers, intertwining them. The two, hand in hand, walked into the building. They walked into the cafeteria, only to see several of the children taking with one another. George recognized them as Alexander’s friends.

  
“I need to go see him.” John begged, desperately trying to fight his way out of Angelica’s grip. “He was...he was so scared this morning. He's probably terrified right now!”

  
“John.” Peggy, the small girl in the yellow dress, pulled the freckled boy away from her older sister and wrapped him into a hug. “Alex is strong. He's going to be fine.”

  
“No he's...his father did this to him and now he's here and in another abusive home and-and…” john trailed off, starting to sob.

  
“We know, Mon ami.” Lafayette smiled softly, “We are all very worried for Mon petit lion, but if Monsieur King catches us-”

  
“We are dead.” Aaron finished.

  
“King is gone.” George finally spoke up, approaching the children. “He left with Seabury a little bit ago.”

  
“George!” Eliza exclaimed, “Please please can we go see Alexander? He's-he's all alone.” Martha felt her heart crack at Eliza’s begging.

  
“Of course.” The women smiled softly, trying to mask her sadness.

  
“Oh thank you!” Lafayette yelled, Hercules smiling brightly behind him. “We can’t express how grateful we are!”

  
Suddenly perking up, John stood and sprinted down the hallway. And, surprisingly, Thomas ran after him. Following, the rest of the kids ran out, leaving Angelica and the Washington’s.

  
“This is extremely nice of you. I’m assuming you will want to know what John meant.”

  
“Yes, but…” Martha paused, “I'm sure it can wait for another day. When we know Alexander is comfortable with sharing.”

  
“Mhm.” Angelica hummed, before walking after her friends. George and Martha shared a glance before going as well.

  
The kids were all crowded in front of a door. John and Eliza were trying to talk to anyone inside.

  
“Alex?” Eliza called, “We’re here. Mister King and Mister Seabury are gone now. George and Martha are going to let us come in with you, okay?” There was no reply.

  
“I'm sorry Alex I'm really sorry.” John muttered, pressing his forward against the door, “Can we please come in?” Again, no reply.

  
“Hamilton!” Thomas worryingly yelled. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he did anyway. “Say something!” At Thomas’ yell, they heard a small whimper from the other side of the door.

  
“George!” Lafayette called, “Can you please unlock the door?”

  
Nodding, George pulled a key King had given him that unlocked almost all doors in the orphanage. He twisted the doorknob and entered the room, startled when he saw Alex in front of him. With a strangled yell, Alexander sent a punch at George’s stomach. “Get the hell away!” He yelled, swinging and kicking. Martha gasped as Lafayette and Hercules rushed forward, grabbing Alex’s arms and gently pulling him to the ground. With a cry, Alex let out a scream and a sob. “Don't! Let me go! He's going to kill me!” He cried, fighting against his larger and taller friends. Shutting his eyes, he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

  
“Alexander.” Eliza walked up to him, collapsing at his side. “shh, it's alright.” She gently ran her hand through his hair.

  
“Momma?” Alex asked, his eyes still closed shut. His broken tone cracked the hearts of the people in the room.

  
“Yes, Alexander.” Eliza whispered, “It’s me.”

  
He stopped struggling and the two boys who were holding him down let go. Alex jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Eliza blindly. “Don't let him do it anymore, momma.” He pleaded, “I don't want him to touch me anymore.”

  
“I know,” Eliza cried, “I'll protect you.” Soon, as she was rubbing circles in Alex’s back, he fell asleep in her arms.

  
“I told you.” John muttered, sniffling, “I told King it wasn't a good idea. You can't leave him alone like that. Alex-he starts imagining things.”

  
“Are you alright, George?” Aaron asked, glancing at the man.

  
“Yes, Aaron. Thank you.” He turned towards Martha, “He sure knows how to punch.” He joked slightly.

  
“Don't take this as anything, please.” Eliza looked at George, “Sometimes Alex forgets where he is. Sometimes he thinks he's back home.”

  
“I'm assuming his home life was never very good.” Martha muttered.

  
“No,” Lafayette sighed, “Mon petit lion had problems in his home life.”

  
“I'm going to take him to our room. Is it okay if I lay with him for a while? I don't want him to wake up alone.” Eliza asked, cuddling into Alex.

  
“That's fine.” Martha smiled softly, “Thank you.”

  
“I'll carry him.” Eliza smiled and Hercules’ offer.

  
“Sure. Thank you.”

  
Once the three of them exited, George sighed. “Get your chores done.” He spoke softly. “We can all talk afterwards if you would like.”

  
“That would be good.” Peggy smiled. “Can you help Alex?”

  
“I would like to hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you write like you're running out of time?"
> 
> "It's because I am."
> 
> PANIC ATTACK WARNING/MENTIONS OF ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE VERY SPECIAL @LJD BECAUSE I MAY HAVE HEARD FROM A COMMENT ON ANOTHER FIC THAT ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY IM SORRY THIS IS LATE (while it's technically not, but it's late in the night) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DUDE AND ARCHIVE SAYS ITS THE 27 BUT ITS TECHNICALLY STILL THE 26 WHERE I LIVE SO

Alex woke up an hour later, his eyes red from crying and his voice hoarse from screaming.

 

“He doesn't sleep for very long.” Hercules spoke with a sigh, staring at the boy as he rapidly wrote on a napkin from the cafeteria. George hummed in response.

 

Hiding her frown behind her hand, Eliza sobbed out her words. “I...when he woke up. He was asking for his mother.” She looked heartbroken, “You didn't see his face when he realized where he was.”

 

No one spoke for the longest time, almost afraid to break the silence that weighed on them like a ton of bricks. Peggy, who was fiddling with the hem of her dress, suddenly sprang up and bounded over to Alex. Eliza and Angelica, who knew their sister well, sucked in a gulp of air and held it.

 

Peggy sat down next to Alex with a loud bang, startling the boy beside her. “Hi, Alex!” He smiled shakily back at her. “Did you know that I finished that book you recommended to me?” Eliza and Angelica both let out their breath.

 

“Really?” Alex questioned, looking interested and dropping his pen to his lap. Peggy was one of the only people that could make him drop his writing. “Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah! I'm glad you recommended it to me, it was really good!”

 

“You should have seen her.” Eliza smiled, wincing when she saw Alex flinch slightly. “She couldn't put it down.”

 

“That's good...I have a couple more books you might like in my room. If you'd like.” Alex turned towards Peggy and let a small smirk cover his face. “I also have the sequel, you know.” Peggy let her eyes widen, squeaking in delight. 

 

“Yes yes! I need that fricken book, Alex! The last one left off like it could continue, I knew there had to be a sequel!” Alex laughed as Peggy bounced in her seat. He ruffled her hair softly, several strands falling to cover her caramel-colored skin. She laughed, her voice loud and booming. 

 

“Alexander,” George softly spoke, “Can we talk about…” he desperately tried to ignore the glare Angelica was giving him. 

 

Whipping his head to look at George, they all saw Alex’s eyes widen before they hardened into a glare. “No. There’s nothing to talk about-”

 

“Talk about what, Alexander?” A voice questioned from the doorway. Peggy desperately tried to calm Alex as he jumped in the air. 

 

“Nothing, Monsieur King.” Laf smiled, walking up to the adult.

 

“I did not ask you, Gilbert. And cut it with that French of yours, we do not speak that here, young man. Now Alex, what are you talking about? No lying now.” Alex, who had quickly calmed down began to glare at the man before him, his eyes alive with a fiery passion. 

 

“Don't talk to him like that.” Alex growled, pushing through his friend so he was standing in front of King. “Don't tell him what to do.”

 

“And are you in any position to say anything, Alexander?” King quickly questioned, not backing down or batting an eyelash. “Now, what are you talking about?”

 

“None of your damn business.” 

 

With a snort, King glared down at Alex, “You think you are funny, young man?”

 

“Alas, I admit it.” King, who quickly became livid with anger, raised his hand as if he were to strike Alex. When Alex flinched away, George rushed forward and let his large hand wrap itself around King’s own. 

 

“That's enough.” He sternly spoke, “Mr King, I don't see how our private conversation that, mind you, did not pertain to you, should be easily spoke about.” 

 

“That is certainly not-!” King rose his voice slightly, taking slight joy in seeing Alex cower away.

 

“That is enough.” George sighed, “I will take care of this, alright? There is no need for any of this.”

 

Scoffing, King shot a look at Alex, “There is a need when you have a disobedient immigrant orphan who needs to learn the rules. It is no wonder his parents abandoned him here.” 

 

With a gasp, Alex lunged forward around George. “Do not-I don't know where you get off...you bastard!” Alex was cursing and shouting profanities at King, growling like a wild dog. 

 

“If you do not chin up.” King used his finger to push Alex’s face up to look at him. “Then I will make arrangements for you to be moved.”

 

“You won't do that.” Alex snarled, stating in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I won't?” King pretended to act confused, but everyone saw right through his facade.

 

“You won't.” With a sharp laugh, King swiveled around to face the door.

 

“We’ll see, Alexander. George, if you can get this...child to follow your word, then be my guest. But when he doesn't don't come crying back to me.” He turned towards Alex, “Meeting in my office tonight, understood?” 

 

Pulling a mask over his fear, Alex snarled, “Yes, sir.” When King left the room, Alex slowly pulled himself back over to where he previously sat with Peggy and sat down. He collapsed into himself as he placed his face into his hands.

 

“Shit shit shit shit.” He cursed, running his hands through his greasy hair, “Holy mother fuckstick I want to fucking…”

 

“Mon petit lion?” Lafayette asked, slowly approaching his friend. 

 

“This fucking sucks!” He screamed into his hands. Peggy, who was beside him, startled and sat back.

 

“I know, Mon petit lion. I know.” Lafayette was quick to pull Alex into a hug, wrapping his large arms around the small and underfed boy. Alexander buried himself into Lafayette’s chest, wrapping his arms around the French boy and squeezing. When Lafayette flinched from the strong grip, however, Alexander ripped himself away and erupted into a wave of panic.

 

“Oh shit I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-” he repeated, staring at Lafayette in horror.

 

“No! Mon petit lion it is okay. It does not hurt, d’accord?” When Alex still shook and mumbled apologies under his breath, John raced forward and desperately tried to calm his best friend.

 

“Lafayette isn't hurt.” John began, “He's fine. He's okay. You didn't hurt him.”

 

“I hurt everyone oh my god I'm so sorry that I hurt everyone I killed my mom and my cousin and my brother and my father and now you guys oh my god I'm so sorry-!” 

 

“Alex?” Thomas questioned, startling the boy who was mumbling incoherent words. He rarely ever called him Alex. It was almost always Hamilton. “You’re fine. You don't hurt anyone. You have never hurt anyone.” He placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder slowly, as if not to startle him.

 

“I-” Alex took a deep breath and once again collapsed into the nearest body, which happened to be John. 

 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Eliza questioned from across the room.

 

“I…” Alex shakily stood and grabbed the napkin that was discarded on the table. “I have so much work to do.”

 

“Alexander.” Aaron sighed, breathing his words through his lips. “Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”

 

Staring into nothingness, Alex shuddered. When he spoke, however, it portrayed nothing but bravery. “It's because I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO FINALS ARE OVER AS OF TODAY SO MORE UPDATES COMING YAY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a delayed chapter! And a short one at that. I want to try to get a posting schedule so I know I have a deadline. I'll keep everyone posted as I figure that out.

When Alex hadn't arrived at the cafeteria right away the next morning, the other children couldn’t help but feel the itchy nervousness fill their stomachs like butterflies. Laf sighed and pushed a heaping pile of cinnamon oatmeal around his bowl. “I am worried, Mon petit lion almost never misses a meal unless…”

“-he was beat by that dumb shit-”

“Angelica!” Eliza scolded, “imagine what would happen if Mister King heard you say that.”

“That's the thing, Liza!” John groaned, “King never does this with us because Alex always finds a way to piss him off even more to make sure we don't get hurt. It's not…it's not fair!”

“Of course it isn't, nothing with King is.” Hercules muttered, “He thinks he's untouchable! He thinks-” Aaron threw his hand up to silence Hercules, before pointing towards the cafeteria door. When the friends glanced over, they spotted Alex stalking in the room. They saw as he glanced around, possibly looking for King or Seabury, before he hurried towards the table. He threw himself into his seat between Eliza and John before anyone could even process what had just occurred. No sooner that a moment later, he had his head lowered to the table and was furiously scribbling on a new piece of napkin.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Eliza spoke softly, placing her hand on his. She tried to hide her hurt when he yanked his hand away, shaking.

“Mornin’.” He grumbled, not bothering to raise his head to look at her.

“Alex…?” Theodosia questioned, “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Alex spoke quickly, easily showing that his words didn't hold much truth. “I'm fine.” He raised his head ever so slightly, causing Thomas, who was right in front of him, to practically lunge across the table and use his hand to grab Alex’s chin and hold his face up.

“What the hell, Hamilton!” The group could only stare at the large, ugly looking bruise that was spreading across his face, starting at his lower cheek and stopping at his eye. It was a multitude of blues, purples, and yellows, and they could only imagine how hard he had to have been hit for such a mark to show on his skin. “Jesus Christ…”

Alex ripped his face away, glaring at Thomas. “It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt.”

“Doesn't hurt my ass-!”

Once again interrupting someone, Aaron leaned over the table and firmly pressed his hand on the bruise. Alex’s face scrunched up as he desperately tried to contain the low scream that rose in his throat. Instead, a sound that resembled a cat hissing exited his bared teeth.

Peggy gasped as the others looked at the two in horror, their eyes widened. “Aaron!” Eliza yelled, standing up quickly.

“Does it hurt?” Aaron calmly questioned, looking at Alex with a look that could almost be described as sympathy. Alex, as stubborn as he was, only looked on, a glare settled on his face. In response, Aaron applied more pressure, pressing his knuckles into Alex’s face.

“Burr!” Laf, John, and Herc stood, glaring daggers at the boy before them. “Lay off, man!”

Aaron looked at them for a second, faltering slightly. However, his hand stayed firmly in place. “Alex, does it hurt?”

They could see the tears build at the corners of Alex’s eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

When Aaron still received no response, he applied almost as much force as he could onto the injury, and repeated in the same calm tone as before, although now it was more forceful. “I asked you a question: does it hurt?”

Alex flinched back, allowing himself out of Aaron’s grasp and onto the floor. Hot tears streamed down his face and he desperately tried to wipe them away. Eliza collapsed to the ground to help him, pulling him up into a standing position.

“What was that for, asshole?!” Thomas growled, getting in Aaron’s face. However, the boy only bushed Thomas aside and walked over to Alex. He raised his hand, and Alex flinched back. However, when Aaron’s hand touched the bruise, it was softly placed.

“Does it hurt?”

After a few moments, Alex’s mouth shook slightly and new tears fell. He looked down, ashamed. “...y-yeah.”

Smiling softly, Aaron spoke in a hushed voice. “Anywhere else hurt?”

“Yeah…”

“How bad?”

“Bad.”

“Eliza, can you take Alexander to get his injuries tended to?” Eliza, staring in wonder at the exchange between the two, nodded quickly and ushered Alex away.

“What was that?” James asked, leaning against the back of his chair.

With a sigh, Aaron spoke. “Alex can't even realize that he's hurting unless it's thrown in his face. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let anyone help him.”

“What?” John questioned, “I don't-”

“Alex is always hurting. He thinks that it's normal.”

They all knew this, truly. Deep down they knew that this was the case. But for some reason it hurt a lot more to have it told so bluntly to their faces.

Alex is hurting.

Always hurting.

And for him? That's normal.

Hurting is normal for Alex.

Alexander Hamilton knows nothing more that pain, sorrow, and betrayal.

 


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hello, everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not sure when the next update will be. I just found out about an hour ago that my grandma, whom i was very close with, passed away sometime last night. I will try to update as soon as I can, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys let me know what you think so far? This is just a quick taste of what is to come ;)


End file.
